User blog:John Pan/Iron Guard
Iron Guard Sentry Originating to the Samsung SGR-A1, the Iron Guard Sentry is a robotic weapon system (optionally manned) which replace human sentries on guard duty. One complete system is allocated to each Mechanics squad. Crew Composition *Sentry Gun—Remote Operator Sensory The Iron Guard Sentry uses a binocular pair of nightvision-capable TV cameras to detect its targets. An independent NV-capable CCD camera serves to put the Iron Guard's gun on target. In addition, an IFF interrogator checks with the human-sized target (up to 1km away) to see if it's a friendly. If the IFF return signal is incorrect, expect nasty consequences. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades Thermal Scope Replace one of the TV cameras with a thermal imaging suite, allowing the Iron Guard to function much more effectively in adverse conditions, such as the dead of night, typhoon weather, or snowstorms. Improved Targeting Computer Gives the Iron Guard a bigger brain, in the form of an extra blade of AMD Opteron chips. Allows ambush the sentry gun to perform ambushes and separate a civilian from an armed soldier. Armament Type 501 MMG (1) The choice medium (general-purpose) machine gun in the IPC's arsenal, the Type 501 is a continued development of the Belgian MAG, modified for firing IPC-standard 8mm x 50mm rounds. The weapon also introduces some modern cost-reducing and time-saving manufacturing measures. The weapon draws its belt of ammunition from a 400-round box. Upgrades Type 502 HMG (1) The Type 502 is the most powerful machine gun fielded by the Superpowers. Firing high-powered 14.5mm x 114mm bullets, the weapon is a supersized CIS 50MG, a gas-operated, air-cooled, belt-fed heavy machine gun, which does include the CIS 50MG's dual feed system. This allows it to switch from one type of ammunition to the other with a flick of the switch. Replaces the Type 501, and reduces ammunition capacity by half. 14.5mm SLAP To provide serious anti-tank firepower, the IPC picked up the PRC-era 14.5mm SLAP copy, and proceeded to produce them in large numbers—from high-quality ammunition manufacturers. Essentially mounting a “tiny” 12.7mm bullet's tungsten carbide AP bullet onto a plastic sabot, thus allowing it to fit into the case of a 14.5mm, the round effectively doubles its RHAe penetration. They are expensive, and mounted in the second ammunition feed, they can be switched on or off by the sentry with ease. Protection None. Upgrades Concealment In non-urban environments, they operators (Mechanics) put on pieces of foliage to make it blend in with its environment. In urban environments, however, the Iron Guard gets a plastic case, thermal-opaque lining, and some green paint, making it look like a public recycling bin. Quite a surprise being attacked by a box that reads “Recycling.” Kevlar Armor To protect the fragile sentry gun, it can get some Kevlar armor padding in critical locations, increasing survivability when there's shrapnel flying all over the place. Mobility Must be packed up to be move around. The weapon system easily breaks down into two major components (the gun and the tripod), allowing it to be stowed in easily-carried cases. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts